Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus having a plurality of gas exhausting pipes and gas sensors.
In order to improve the productivity of semiconductor devices, a semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus using a space division method capable of performing a plurality of processes in one chamber has been proposed. The apparatus requires spatially clear division so that gases are not mixed with each other in the chamber. Embodiments of the inventive concept provide an apparatus capable of quickly monitoring whether gases are mixed with each other in a chamber thereof.